


Wings, a Devil and Surrender

by Kibounohane



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: M/M, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ankh likes to show off in bed | Philip has Shoutarou wrapped around his fingers | Joe surrenders to Basco willingly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings, a Devil and Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> #1 is inspired by a post on tumblr saying what if Ankh spread his wings in bed  
> #3 is inspired by "I believe we are the enemy" by butyoumight

It was the most beautiful thing. The result of a swirl of pleasure, a burst of a boost. Eiji was fascinated by it everytime. The red feathers which whirled wildly around in the air before slowly drifting to the bedsheets, the floor, everywhere.

When the feeling of being inside Eiji got so intense and hot and unbearable and too good that Ankh burst and came, he sometimes let his wings spread. They shimmered in all colors of the rainbow and the sunlight that reflected on them only heightened the effect. Ankh was cocky and loved to show off, and Eiji didn't mind as much. He loved the sight of this, he loved that Ankh shared this with him.

 

Ankh was always on top of him for this, simply because there was no space for his wings to spread out otherwise. Ankh let it happen after it had happened involuntarily once and Eiji had expressed his amazement for the beauty and sight of it, and Ankh now sometimes just did it to please Eiji and show off in an arrogant way of pride.

Ankh's hands were on Eiji's heated chest, then on his hips, grabbing hard, and then Ankh gritted his teeth, growling, and in the next moment the room was filled with red feathers. The wings only appeared for a short moment though, they were large and barely fit in the attic. It was something only Ankh could do, and it was part of who he was.

 

* * *

 

The boy had him totally wrapped around his fingers. Shoutarou was sure of it. Neither of them needed to voice it for it was absolutely clear. Each sly smirk, each pout and each teasing sound of his voice got him and he was helpless and he knew it. And he loved it.

Philip was experimental, had been especially in the first few months they had started sleeping together, and it was even the case that Shoutarou had to slow him down a little at times. His body fitted against Philip's so perfectly, Shoutarou thought, and he loved to hold Philip and smell the scent of the shampoo of Philip's beautiful silky black hair.

It was so easy to give in. Shoutarou had problems to admit it but he was like jelly in the boy's hands. Some place deep inside his head he wondered if it shouldn't be the other way around with him being the older, hard-boiled detective. But when Philip's small, curious hands wandered all over his body, over his chest, his sweet, soft lips against his neck, Shoutarou couldn't help but gasp and give in, give in each time to the little devil and his devilish little play.

 

* * *

 

Everytime the leash tugged on his bare neck, everytime the laugh rang in his ear Joe shuddered. Not being able to see what Basco was plotting behind his back was thrilling, because one never knew what the other man was up to.

Joe knew that his lover would never hurt him seriously, but he also knew Basco had some pretty kinky streaks. They have had the chance to explore that well enough, only to find out that Joe was fitting just right to satisfy Basco's thirst for dark dominance and a little pain.

 

For now, Joe groaned out both in pain and an odd spark of pleasure as he felt his cheek pressed to the cold floor, Basco's black leather boot resting heavy on his bare back, pressing down just slightly. „Nee, nee“ He teased, and Joe thought he could almost _feel_ his smirk.

„Be a good boy and if you behave, I might even let you cum later.“

 

And Joe let himself go and surrendered to the other man.


End file.
